


once upon a dream

by ahausonfire (thisiswherethefishlives)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dream Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Tumblr Prompt, William Poindexter's World Will Never Be The Same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswherethefishlives/pseuds/ahausonfire
Summary: Dex is used to Nursey talking in his sleep. It’s something that he accepted early on about Nurse, and it’s… look, it didn’t even register on the long list of pros and cons he had made when considering whether or not to move in together (Cons: no hot water after Nurse has showered; no privacy; Nurse in general. Pros: no more dorm living; more pie; Nurse in general).





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Inspired by the following Tumblr prompt:**
> 
> freckled-floof asked: Prompt: Dex and Nursey have moved into the attic and Dex is up late one night when he hears Nursey talking about him in his sleep.

Nurse talking in his sleep isn’t anything that’s really new. Between roadies and all the nights they collapsed together in a drunken heap on the haus couch, Dex shouldn’t be surprised. Hell, he’s been woken up more than once to Nursey mumbling around his words.

Sometimes it’s nonsensical, like the time he sat up in his hotel bed and exclaimed “ _I can’t believe it’s not Butter!_ ” before falling straight back and snoring loud enough to keep Dex awake for the rest of the night.

Sometimes it’s poetry, like the night he spent curled around Dex’s stuffed lobster mumbling lines from Poem to an Unnameable Man (look, Dex may not know poetry, but he knows how to Google search). There may or may not be video proof.

Point is, Dex is used to Nursey talking in his sleep. It’s something that he accepted early on about Nurse, and it’s… look, it didn’t even register on the long list of pros and cons he had made when considering whether or not to move in together (Cons: no hot water after Nurse has showered; no privacy; Nurse in general. Pros: no more dorm living; more pie; Nurse in general).

There’s another breathy groan from Nursey’s side of the room, and it’s just too damn much. Because this? Dex didn’t sign up to play unwilling voyeur to Nurse’s sex dreams… and, yeah. It’s too much. Nurse has been tossing and turning for over half an hour now, asking for _more_. He wants it _harder_ , _deeper_ , and Dex is conflicted. He’s so fucking conflicted, because on one hand, this is his fellow d-man, his partner - his best friend - and this clearly isn’t anything he should be listening too. On the other hand, however, he’s hard as a fucking rock, and every sleep-murmured word is burning him up.

It makes him want to do the things he’s been holding back.

It makes him want to drag his fingertips along the strength of Nurse’s body.

It makes him want to lick along the cut of his jaw.

It makes him want to be brave.

But - and here’s the important part of this whole thing - he can’t. Because this isn’t for him. Nurse is off in the Land of Nod getting laid by some hotty, and Dex is an uber creep listening to his friend get off in his sleep.

It’s almost enough to keep Dex from palming himself where he’s aching the most, but he’s never been particularly good. No, that’s always been Chowder’s gig.

Dex is rough and selfish, he burns too hot, and he’s the polar opposite of anyone that Nurse could ever want.

He’s not good, he’s not the one, and as he adds that thought to the ever-growing pros and cons list, Dex wraps his fingers around his cock and he takes his pleasure where he can.

With his eyes closed, he can almost imagine that it’s his name that Nurse is wrapping his lips around. That it’s his cock that he’s wrapping his lips around. That it’s a mutual thing when his heart skips a beat and his hands get so wet from where his dick is leaking, and it’s fucked up.

Dex is fucked up, but Nurse is whimpering for _more_ , and it makes Dex’s hips jerk up reflexively. It makes him want. It makes him ache, because this isn’t real and this isn’t for him, but then Nurse is sobbing _yes_ and _please_ and _Dex_ and-

He spills over his hand, over his stomach and sticky against his sheets, but it’s like he’s not even registering the pleasure, because…

Eyes straining against the darkness of the attic, Dex lies on his back - panting, sticky, hot - and he waits for the dream to end.

Because he can hear it, echoing in his head. Between his ears. Stuck on repeat.

He closes his eyes and he can hear it.

_Dex._

He waits to wake up.

Because this wasn’t for him.

_Dex_.

So it must be a dream.

 


End file.
